Sky One
Satellite Television 1982–1984 Sky1 has its origins in Satellite Television, a Pan-European television channel originating in London. It was launched in April 1982 and was initially only available to 70,000 homes in Norway and Finland. Sky Channel 1984–1989 Satellite Television was soon renamed Sky Channel after Rupert Murdoch had bought a majority of the company. February–May 1989 In February 1989, Rupert Murdoch launched a big push for Direct Broadcast Satellite which involved launching four channels on Astra satellite, which could be easily received with domestic satellites dishes. Sky Channel was one of those channels, the others were Sky News, Sky Movies and Eurosport. this logo was short-lived. May–July 1989 A new logo was launched in 1989, but this did not last long as the channel was renamed Sky One on July 30th 1989, where the channel began only broadcasting to the UK. Sky One (first era) July 1989–1990 Sky Channel was renamed Sky One a few months after the launch on Astra. 1990–1993 On 1990, the script "One" was retired in favour of the sans-serif "One". That same year but in November, Sky TV, and BSB merged to make one company, and that was British Sky Broadcasting. Following that merge, all of Sky's network idents were surrounded by a black border/background, and under the idents came the name British Sky Broadcasting. *The TV Room 1993–1995 All Sky channels were rebranded in 1993. The US firm Novocom was behind the new graphics. 1995–1996 Yet another new look from Novocom was launched in 1995. Skyone ident 1995a.jpg|Network ID in 1995 until 1996. Sky 1 (first era) 1996–1997 With the launch of Sky 2 in September 1996, Sky One briefly rebranded itself as Sky 1 until 1997 which the name Sky 1 stayed unused until 11 years later. Sky1 ident1996a.jpg|Sky 1 ident in 1996 until November 1997. *The TV Room Sky One (second era) 1997–1998 Sky 2 was closed down in 1997, and Sky One reverted back to the old spelling of the name and adopted a new corporate look (the "egg" look). *The TV Room 1998–2002 A new look for Sky One was launched on May 31, 1998.http://www.campaignlive.co.uk/news/29660/MEDIA-RECORD/?DCMP=ILC-SEARCH With this look, Sky departed from the pattern from the last years where the entire company would rebrand at the same time with similar look. Instead, Sky One departed to create its own identity based on filmed idents. *The TV Room 2002–2004 On 7 January 2002, Sky One launched their new logo along with new idents. Sky One again gained a sister channel, Sky One Mix, which was intended as a "catch-up" channel, screening repeats of key Sky One programmes later in the same week. *Digital Spy Sky Onc 2004–2008 On September 2004, Sky One discontinued its 2002 and January 2004 look in favour of its colour idents in order to coincide with its new autumn schedule. Sky Mix also changed its name from Sky Mix to Sky Two one year later. In 2008, the logo remained but its autumn 2004 look was retired in favour of the February 2008 look (in line with Sky Two and Sky Three). However, this look was found out as a short-lived look. sky One HD.png|HD simulcast launched in 2006. Sky1 2008–2011 Sky1 HD.svg|HD simulcast Sky1, Sky2, and Sky3 all gained a new look on the 31st August 2008. Sky1 used blue solids for their idents. Sky 1 (second era) 2011–present Sky1HD.png|HD simulcast For New Year's Day 2014, Sky1 was temporarily renamed to Sky Onesie "to encourage viewers to snuggle up in front of the television wearing onesies, in a bid to recover from the previous night's celebrations". *Digital Spy Sky Onesie.png|Sky Onesie logo Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Sky plc